Uknown Son
by Litanies
Summary: Lily fled england after James was unfaithful to her near graduating from Hogwarts. She never told him she was pregnant. James/Andromeda, Lily/OC, Sirius/ProfSinestra.


**AN:** Lily left james shortly before graduation, she was pregnant but didnt tell him. anyone that wants a Harry relationship with anyone else, send me a request of who and why, but NO GINNY, i always got the impression she wanted BWL and not harry so i dpnt like her, sucky reason but meh, sue me.**  
**

**.:Chapter One - The Arrival:.**

James Potter was in his office preparing for the delagates from Durmstrang and Beuxbatons to arrive with his best friend, brother in all but blood Sirius Black, the man that had been with him since their very first train ride to Hogwarts on the Express. It wasn't long until their other friend Remus Lupin joined them.

Remus had become friends with James and Sirius when all three of them were sorted into Gryffindor in there first year and had been with them ever since then.

"Hey Moony" greeted Sirius looking up from his copy of Playwitch,

"hey Pads, Prongs"came the reply, Remus rolling his eyes at Sirius once he noticed what his friend was reading while James marked his students homework,

"c'mon guys, Dumbledore wants us in the grounds with the students to welcome Beuxbatons and Durmstrang, they should be here in about ten minutes." replied Remus, noticing that both of his friends were making no attempt to get up he quickly drew his wand and pointing it at them muttered 'Aquamente' blasting them with a jet of water wich elicited high pitched squiels from Sirius.

"Bastard" Muttered a spluttering James whilst casting drying charms on his pupils work,

"c'mon Jamsie boy, i know what will get you to move" a sly grin forming on Remus's face, it was a well known fact that James Potter was a Quiddich nut, team captain in his 6th year and absolute slave driver when it came to setting team practice and it was his luck (or bad luck as Remus thought, as it would most likely turn James into a squeeling schoolgirl) that the duo that won the Quiddich world cup in the summer were coming to Hogwarts for the year.

"oh yeah?" Questioned James skeptically,

"yeah, Viktor Krum and Hadrian Ivanova are coming with Durmstrang to participate in the tournament" the reaction was immediate, James eyes widened and glazed over at the mention of the two 17 year old quiddich prodigies,

"are you serious Moony? i thought they were older, like twenty or something?" asked a skeptical Sirius, he wasn't as much of a Quiddich nut as James but he loved it as much as the next guy did.

"yup, now James" Looking said man in the eye, "i know you love Quiddich but can you please, please, please not make a fool of yourself, your not exactly young anymore, after all you are what? fifty? sixty?" an indignant string of curses that would make sailors blush was the reply.

"i'll have you know im only thirty-seven, and i would never ever ever ever squeel like a schoolgirl" Said James grinning while Sirius sniggered in the background, "ill leave that up to Rosy" at this Sirius promtly fell out of his chair laughing, he knew his god-daughter well, and it was a well known fact that she had a crush on the Krum boy, Merlin only knew why.

**.:Hogwart's Grounds - 5 Minutes Later:.**

The student's all filed into row's by year and were waiting patiently at the edge of the black lake to welcome the delagates from the other schools who were due to arrive,

"what's taking them so long?" complained Rose Potter to her best friend Cho Chang,

Cho didn't even bother replying, too busy trying to make eye contact with 6th year Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory the guy she's sported a major crush on since first year.

Noticing her friends silence, Rose looked to her left and spotted the reason why and had to refrain from laughing when she noticed Cho blush as Diggory caught her eye and grinned cheekily at her.

Rose silently mouthed "ask her out" to him and he nodded enthusiastically to her grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Look up there, a flying house!" shouted second year Dennis Creevey distracting her from what she was doing, pointing at the sky the supposed 'flying house' came lower and she noticed that it was in fact a majestic carriage pulled by four beutiful snow white Abraxan Horses.

After the carriage had landed the doors opened and a small boy of around thirteen stepped out and unravalled a bright red carpet out of the cariiage along with matching steps.

After he had finished a large pair of feet followed by a larger body came out of the carriage, 'thats one big woman' ran through numerous students minds at the singht of the lady, she was dressed in a black satin robe wich matched her long dark hair pefectly, following their headmistress the students of Beuxbatons soon followed after,

Dumbledore went to greet her, after extending his hand he gently brushed his lips against the back of her hand, "my dear Madam Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts" he greeted,

"Dumbly-dor, it ees good to zee you again" Maxime replied with a smile gracing her face.

**.:After Durmstrangs Arrival:.**

Inside the great hall, news that not one but international Quiddich superstars were at Hogwarts reached the ear's of all, everyone craning their necks to look at the Slytherin table were two boys sat, one with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, the other with midnight black hair with avada kedava green eyes, both boys graced with aristocratic looks, they could have passed as brothers if not for the boy with the green eyes' light stubble that hugged his face only enhancing the boys good looks.

The Slytherin's looked on smugly at the other tables knowing that they were envious of the fact they had two of the best Quiddich players in the world among them.

"_Viktor, still got a head cold?" _the green eyed boy questioned in bulgarian, a smirk in place,

"_Shut up Ivanova, you know i only said that to avoid people mobbing us_"came the grunted reply, Hadrian wanted to irritate his friend even more and was about to say something else when a blonde haired boy with pointed features that, to Hadrian, made him look like a ferret butted into their conversation,

"hello there, im Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" the boy said in an arrogant tone that clearly said 'im better then you' offering his hand, Viktors face turned up in disgust at the offered hand, it was well known that the Malfoy's were some of the worst kind blood purist's out there, Hadrian took the ferret's hand secretly hoping to humiliate this boy,

"Hadrian Ivanova, a pleasure im sure" Hadrian replied in a lightly accented voice, a polite smile on his face while inside he was less then polite throwing insults around in his head.

"_why take his hand hadrian? he and his family are filth, im surprised they are even able to handle speech due to being too imbred to see when there not wanted_" Said Viktor, not at all pleased his best friend was shaking hands with a Malfoy.

"_i wish to humiliate him_" came the simple reply, Viktors face changed from disgusted to polite in a matter of milliseconds and took the boys hand aswell, he and Hadrian were not only Quiddich players but pranksters at heart also. After a round of introductions were made among the Slytherin's two boys wearing black ties with gold stripes and a lion crest came over, one of them, Ron Weasly, the other was the proclaimed Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, suffice to say, they didn't endear themselves to the two stars, Boy-Who-Lived quickly became Boy-Who-Should-Lay-Down-And-Die to Viktor after being told he was no were near Longbottoms standard at quiddich and that he could play better blindfolded.

**.:With Dumbledore:.**

As he sat at the staff table, Dumbledore was lost in thought, it had been years since he's seen Lily Evans, he knew she moved to Bulgaria shortly after graduating due to difficulties with James Potter, they had been dating and both were ready for marriage, but it turned out that James had been unfaithful, when Lily had found out she was already six weeks pregnant, she hadn't told him when she fled, she only ever told two people she was pregnant, Albus himself and Madam Pomfrey, he had never been more disappointed in James then when the truth came out, he thought of Lily as a granddaughter and it had hurt him to know she had had her heart broken by the man she loved. She'd let Albus know she had remarried shortly after giving birth to her son, she had named him Hadrian after James' father who had always treated her as a daughter.

Albus was always invited over for Hadrians birthdays and christmas and was welcome any time, he had gotten to know Lily's husband, Sergei, he was a good man, assistant to the Bulgarian minister at the time and had recently become minister for magic around three years ago.

Albus was snapped out of thoughts as Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley approached Hadrian and if he wasn't mistaken Viktor, hehad met Viktor a couple of times and thought him a brother to Hadrian at first due to the closeness of them.

Neville left after a few minutes and as Albus looked back at the boy he thought of as a grandson, he was shocked to see him calming his friend down who looked like he was ready to pummel Neville into the ground.

Thoughts of Neville hurt, he had hoped after the defeat of Tom Riddle, Neville would perhaps be able to take his place as leader of the light should a war start out again, he was saddened when Neville first came to Hogwarts, he was arrogant and self centered, a bully and overall an average student due to him being lazy. Frank and Alice had given there lives for him and they would be ashamed of what Augusta had turned the boy into.

Slowly he got to his feet and welcomed all students to hogwarts, both new, old and foreign, after sending them all off to bed, he walked to his own quarters, hoping for a quiet year, but alas, it wouldn't be, not with the Twi-Wizard tournament being held.


End file.
